


Intrusion

by Prismatic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Force Choking, Fucking, Inappropriate Use of the Force, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Some Humor, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prismatic/pseuds/Prismatic
Summary: Kylo Ren has made a habit of practicing his mind probe capabilities on unsuspecting Stormtroopers.  One day, he stumbles upon a rather unexpected and explicit fantasy involving himself and his curiosity gets the better of him.  -Smutty one shot series-





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Some of this may not be entirely accurate/possible, and the use of the Force may be used (or will be used) for sexual conduct that would surely be frowned upon. But I just really wanted a reason to write some Kylo Ren smut, so I kind of threw myself into it after doing a bit more research.
> 
> Honestly, I never thought I'd tackle Star Wars fics due to the complex storylines and backgrounds. So I'm a bit nervous about this...haha!
> 
> I suppose this will turn into a series of interlinked one shots. I've been rereading and adjusting this first part for about a week, so I'm finally biting the bullet and posting this first piece.  
> I do not own any of these characters.  
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Feel free to place yourself in the shoes of FN-3822, I tried to keep her features as vague as possible for this purpose. Enjoy!**

**First Encounter.**

It was no secret that Kylo Ren had telekinetic and invasive Force capabilties. Considering he was the only being on Starkiller Base with Force powers, it gave him a clear advantage over the other leaders.

At times, when he felt the need to exclusively freshen up his mind probe skills, he would invade those around him for exercise. In particular, the inattentive troopers. Not only did this keep them on their toes, it also allowed him to scout for any signs of treason. Kylo always felt the use of troopers was a flawed process. Clones would be much simpler; easier to control and maintain. Hux stamped down on these notions every time Kylo mentioned them. He claimed the new troopers were more disciplined, trained from a young age to be faithful to the Order. But Kylo was all too aware that humans are unpredictable beings and capable of deceit even when closely monitored. So he kept a close watch over them when he felt the need.

Typically a mind probe can be felt by the one being breached. It's an unsettling and intrusive feeling, an entity shifting through your thoughts. It was a known violation. Kylo has been attempting to sharpen his skills in order to test the boundaries and raid the mind without the victim becoming aware. It was to be a new stage in stealth.

Kylo stood on a raised terrace, overseeing a squad of troopers that were preparing for an armed combat drill. He glowered over them, menacing and powerful. As he scanned the flock for anything amiss, he spotted a trooper that had paused in her actions. With blaster rifle frozen in hand, she was quite plainly lost in thought. Kylo made note of her unit designation, FN-3822. A perfect candidate for his mind probe practices. What could possibly have such a tactless soldier so distracted?

Kylo shifted his feet, raising one hand in the direction of the trooper. He kept his hand low so as to not become obvious of his intention and settled himself into a wide stance as he focused his mind.

He eased into her thoughts, like water leaking through a small crevice. But Kylo found himself retracting at once, momentarily stunned. He stared at the trooper a long moment, unsettled by the image he had seen. FN-3822 had not moved an inch, showing no sign of having acknowledged the intrusion.

From what Kylo had glimpsed, this trooper seemed to be absorbed in a sexual fantasy. Not entirely uncommon. Kylo has stumbled upon a few. In most cases, he would rebuke the trooper, call them in for extensive training as to exhaust the trooper into forgetting said desires. On occasion he would request Phasma remove the trooper entirely for psychological reconditioning. Sexual desires caused lack of focus. There was nothing Kylo Ren despised more than lack of focus and discipline.

However, this trooper was a little...deranged. The primary focus of her desires appeared to be that of Kylo Ren himself. Something must have gone wrong during her conditioning.  
The troopers were educated to follow the command of the First Order, but this development was completely unhinged. Kylo was notorious for striking fear into every being under his command. Not to mention, his unsteady temper meant that nobody was out of his strike zone. Whereever he entered, he could feel the tension seeping from every individual in the vicinity. It truly empowered him.

Kylo steeled himself as intrigue set in. Not just intrigue, there was also a desire to find another fault in the stormtrooper training program. Another defect to grind into Hux and Phasma's pretentious faces in attempts to decommision their inadequate army.

Kylo lifted his hand once more, probing into a delusion that was set in an abandoned corridor. It was familiar, an area located somewhere near one of the trooper barracks.

The fantasy version of Kylo had FN-3822 pushed up against a wall. She was not dressed in the full armor she currently adorned. Clearly this fantasy was based in the middle of the night, considering Kylo's gloved hand was currently tucked underneath the waistband of the gender-neutral night trousers that the Order provided each soldier.

The viewpoint shifted and focused in on said hand. Kylo received an unexpectedly upclose image of his large, lean fingers sliding along FN-3822's soaked sex, circling her clit before two of his leather-claded digits slipped inside. The movement elicited a soft moan from the trooper and Kylo focused in on the sound. It was rare to hear a trooper's voice without the aid of their respirator, not that he ever allowed much of an opportunity.

The vision altered, allowing Kylo to view from an outer perspective again. The fantasy Kylo still wore his mask, appearing as calm and composed as ever. FN-3822 was clutching at his arm with both hands, babbling some typical nonsense about "please" and "more".

The fantasy Kylo leered over the trooper, standing as close as possible without pressing his body against her own. It was as though he were trying to maintain some sort of distance despite the intimacy of the situation. He rose his free hand, fingers stretching and gripping at the air in a motion Kylo was well accustomed to. FN-3822 gasped, head thrown back against the wall and Kylo watched in amazement as his fantasy self squeezed the breath from her throat. The trooper arched her back, eyes wide. From the sounds filling the hall, Kylo's fingers had not ceased their movements. FN-3822's chest rose, revealing pert nipples struggling against the white material of her nightwear.

The fantasy Kylo released her after several seconds, dropping his hand as to allow her breath to return. Tears had formed in the corner of FN-3822's eyes where her pupils were blown wide with lust. Her cheeks were flushed and she appeared feverish, perspiration forming at her temples as well as trickling down her neck. Her breasts heaved as she squirmed under his continued ministrations. The sound of her wetness was almost deafening in the empty corridor.

The real Kylo scowled at how carried away the trooper had become, using him for her own deprived delusions. He mulled over the option of informing Phasma of her clear abberation.  
FN-3822 stared up at fantasy Kylo's looming masked face. She opened her mouth, tongue darting out to dampen her lips as she appeared to gather her courage. Kylo found himself enraptured by the movement, noting how pink and swollen her mouth was. It was as though she had been biting her lips in attempts to silence herself. The fantasy Kylo inclined his head towards her, seemingly intrigued.

Finally she spoke just one, clear word," Again." Her voice was soft, husky from the choke hold with a suggestion of an accent on the tip of her tongue. Apparently that was all the coercing that the fantasy Kylo needed.

The real Kylo watched as his fantasy version surged forward, hand gripping at the empty air once more. FN-3822 inhaled sharply, her eyes shutting and brows knitting together in an expression of pure ecstasy. His opposing hand worked feverishly underneath the material of her trousers.

The focus switched and Kylo was once more thrown into her knickers for a view of his own fingers rapidly circling her clit and thrusting into her core. The evidence of her arousal dripped down his glove. Kylo was tossed back out of focus again, compelled to steady his mind. FN-3822's rapidly changing thoughts were beginning to give him a migraine.

He observed how FN-3822 struggled out choked moans of encouragement until she was unraveling. Her mouth was open in a silent cry, her entire body trembling. When fantasy Kylo released his hold, her head lolled to the side and her hands dropped to her sides, as though molten. She blinked slow, languorously. Small tremors still ran through her limbs. Her bangs were soaked in sweat and plastered unevenly across her forward, but her eyes gleamed bright in the afterglow of orgasm.

The fantasy Kylo removed his hand from her garments. Raising his fingers to eye level, he rubbed them together, her wetness glistening in the low lighting. With just that, fantasy Kylo spun around on his heel and stalked off down the corridor and out of sight, allowing for FN-3822 to completly collapse to the ground as her knees gave. The retreat of his fantasy self was so abrupt, Kylo almost found it humorous.

Kylo extracted himself from the trooper's thoughts. That was certainly something he had never expected to stumble upon in a million lightyears. His gaze shifted to FN-3822. She appeared to have finally shaken herself free from her abysmal hallucination.

She jerked her head up and tossed her head from side to side, as though checking to see if anyone had noticed her lack of movement. Deeming the coast as clear, she straightened her shoulders, shifted her F-11D blaster in her grasp and proceeded to move into her assigned formation. Kylo kept his gaze on her as she moved into position. He was not disappointed as he caught her peek over her shoulder, daring a look at the real Kylo Ren (which was quite an obvious action with those massive helmets). FN-3822 hastily composed herself, faced forward and gripped her blaster tighter to her chest.

Perhaps Kylo would hold off on informing Phasma of this defect...for now.


	2. Second Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks after Kylo's first mindprobe into stormtrooper FN-3822's delusion thoughts, he finds himself shuffling through them once more during a mandatory meeting. She has become much more brazen with her fantasies since the previous encounter, to say the least...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again! I have returned with another addition!  
> I have been sitting on this part for a couple months. After recently becoming inspired by The Last Jedi (that shirtless scene, though), I have been kicking myself into gear to get out another smutty oneshot towards this collection.  
> I'm doing all my own editing, so if something doesn't make sense or seems off, feel free to let me know.
> 
> Heads up to more absurd uses of the Force...
> 
>  
> 
> **Once more, please feel free to place yourself in FN-3822's shoes! Please enjoy!**

**Second Encounter**

As much as Kylo told himself to not become distracted by his discovery, he caught himself on more than one occurence scanning a flock of troopers for FN-3822. It had been two weeks since his initial confrontation with the lewd trooper's deranged fantasies. General Hux had called upon the main platoons for a mandatory meeting. Some nonsense about briefing the prime fleets on the superweapon and it's immense capabilities. They had gathered the highest ranked company in the legion. Kylo instantly located FN-3822 amongst the 400 elite soldiers that were stationed before them like a sea of statues.

He found himself, admittedly, astounded when he sensed her at the far left of the auditorium. He had not expected the rogue daydreamer to actually be of such an established class. That meant she had proven skill and determination; although, he had yet to see any evidence of this for himself.

Against his better judgement, the dark warrior focused in on her thoughts whilst prompting himself to not react as he had done during the previous encounter. This time he was one of main focus, positioned on a raised platform and mere meters from both Hux and Phasma as they addressed the company. He could not have anyone noticing anything was amiss.

As he seeped into FN-3822's mind, he was met with a darkened environment. Kylo began to wonder if she did not believe in proper lighting. Observing the scene before him, it was evident this reverie was to take place in a bedroom. However, it was unlike any bedroom Kylo had seen on any ship. A massive four-poster bed stood at one side of the room, taking up most of the vicinity. The rest of the furniture in the area was obscured in shadows; pieces of the fantasy that she didn't feel the need to put into detail.

There was a singular, heavy knock that indicted someone at the door. Kylo watched as FN-3822 smoothed her hands down her Order-issued casual wear. Clearly her imagination did not expand into apparel, although it could produce such an absurd bed.

Putting that aside, Kylo noted the small quiver in her fingers as she reached to open the door. He couldn't quite place whether it was fear or excitement. When the door opened, Kylo's doppelganger strode into the room, brushing past FN-3822. His helmet was nowhere to be seen. Which, frankly, Kylo found ludicrous. He did not just strut around without his mask. It was like a second skin, his identity. Still, he had to admit, she surprised him yet again. The fact that she knew his face, and in such detail, meant she must have spotted him on more than one occasion either rushing to or from an emergency meeting with Snoke. Aside from the missing headgear, the rest of his uniform was as it always has been, raised hood and all.

The fantasy Kylo stopped abruptly in the center of the room before turning on FN-3822 who had remained stock still at the entrance, awaiting orders. With a wave of his hand Kylo shut the door, the motion jolting FN-3822 into action. She rushed forward, reaching her hands towards his face. Kylo winced in distaste, expecting the trooper to kiss his fantasy illusion. Instead, she began to undress him, working from the top and down. It appeared this was to be a rushed rendezvous; a play on time.

The fantasy Kylo glowered down at her, his expression unapproachable. As FN-3822 hastily removed each article, Kylo was taken aback to discover her imagined version of himself was not far off from the true form. She obviously spent too much time staring holes into his uniform, imagining his broad and muscled torso underneath, instead of focusing on her instruction.

Before FN-3822 could kneel to remove his trousers, the fantasy Kylo clicked his tongue. Her head snapped up, meeting his hooded gaze. He nudged his chin at her. "Off," he ordered, referring to her own attire. "Quickly. We do not have long."

FN-3822 obeyed, an evident shudder running down her spine. She quickly grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it over her head. It was thrown aside, followed by her own trousers. She remained only in her standardized undergarments; a white brassiere and knickers. Kylo was unruffled by the plain intimates, having expected it after witnessing her pattern of clothing choices. She didn't even have the gall to envision something more alluring. Yet he couldn't help but notice the smoothness of her curves, or how the stark color complimented her skin tone.

FN-3822 proceeded to drop to her knees. The real Kylo watched in mild interest as she jerked down his remaining garment to reveal his cock standing at full attention. A hint of pre-cum glistened at the tip. Apparently the fantasy Kylo was just ready and raring for this little trooper. Kylo realized, in mild concern, that she even got the size of his cock relatively close to the original. Perhaps he should be more wary of peepholes while in the 'fresher during future use...

Kylo settled himself for a boring show of how an inexperienced woman would imagine a blowjob. So it was a given that FN-3822 took him off-guard when she swallowed his head and shaft in one easy swoop. He gazed at the scene, mouth dry, as she bobbed her head on the cock of his fantasy version. She pulled back every couple of pumps to flick her tongue against the head before swallowing him down to the base again. Kylo found himself receiving a close-up view as the flat of her tongue dragged at the skin of his shaft. Her throat compressed as she swallowed around him, squeezing his cock with the walls of her throat. Her movements were frantic, and a little sloppy, reminding Kylo of their so-called "lack of time".

The fantasy Kylo breathed in sharply through his nose, supposedly enjoying her technique. FN-3822's vision zoomed out of her up-close ministrations to reveal him shifting one of his hands to grip at the back of her head, his bare hand burrowing into her hair. At his touch, FN-3822 raised her gaze to his own.

The actual Kylo watched, as an awkward outsider, as FN-3822 and fantasy Kylo stared into each other's eyes whilst she gave his own illusion head. It was a very unsettling feeling. The intensity of both their stares made him painfully uncomfortable.

Thankfully, his doppleganger had enough of her oral skills, grabbing at her upperarm and pulling her to her feet. She gasped in attempts to catch her breath. The edge of her mouth shone with spit and his own essence. Kylo yanked her around, pushing her face down onto the bed. She squirmed eagerly into the center, rubbing the plumpness of her thighs together. The fantasy Kylo dragged one large hand up her inner thigh, dipping his fingers between her legs and provoking FN-3822's breath to hitch when his fingers found her core. He didn't spend long there, as though he were testing the waters. He swiftly removed her knickers, and dull brassiere, as he joined her on the enormous bed.

The fantasy Kylo straddled her thighs, showing his dominance over the trooper. He used one hand to guide himself as the other gripped her shoulder. FN-3822 obligingly raised her hips, offering herself to him so openly that the real Kylo gaped. His fantasy version positioned himself and slid in with one solid, slick thrust. FN-3822 arched her back, gasping out, her ass raising higher to meet him as he slid down to the hilt inside of her.

The scene following was a hasty thryst. FN-3822 moaned and cried out in the most alarmingly alluring way. She was momentarily muted when Kylo shoved her down so hard that she received a mouthful of bedding. The fantasy Kylo was slick with sweat, shifting to hold FN-3822 by the hips as he fucked her so intensely that the bed frame clattered against the wall. The room was filled with the sounds of their joining, and more than once the real Kylo received a close up view as FN-3822 imagined the "finer details". When the fantasy Kylo appeared to be getting close, he removed one of his hands from her hips, motioning his fingers into the empty air in a peculiar way. FN-3822 screamed out in result. Her hips shook uncontrollably rising high off the mattress, begging to be fucked more, harder. That was when it clicked. He was stimulating her clit with the Force. Kylo was simply in awe. Her alternative methods of using the Force were positively obscene.

It did not take much longer, a few tweaks of his hand and FN-3822 was crying out as she orgasmed around the fantasy Kylo's cock. He grunted as her walls milked his cock, causing him to spill himself into her not long after. He remained slouched over her back, panting hot breaths against the back of her neck. FN-3822 was motionless underneath him, appearing to have, temporarily, lost all of her strength.

After a short moment, fantasy Kylo rose. He extracted himself from her and turned his back on FN-3822 while he gathered his discarded uniform. FN-3822 repositioned herself to watch him, her eyes dark with rekindled desire. Even though she had just been fucked silly, her eyes were so thirsty for more, it was overwhelming. She opened her mouth to speak, but fantasy Kylo rose a hand to stop her. "Do not tempt me. I do not have the time." His cold words were the end of her fantasy as he exited the room.

Kylo retreated from her mind, astounded by how intimate and yet (unsurprisingly) cold this new illusion was. He eyed where FN-3822 stood. She had not moved, as though made of stone. Kylo discovered himself overcome with a dangerous notion. His lip quirked up into a smirk and he threw away all reason. He turned his palm, raising his fingers up without moving his hand from it's place at his side. Jerking his fingers up, he dragged his fingertips smoothly through the air, focusing on FN-3822...or rather, between her legs. He watched as her blaster trembled in her grip before she halted it. Kylo felt a huff of power fill him. He had successfully used her own trick against her. Her helmet jerked just ever so slightly as she dared a look in Kylo Ren's direction. Kylo grinned wickedly to himself behind his mask, imagining the expression on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to get out another part! I have this terrible habit of saying I'll finish something and then...not. So I do apologize (I also apologize particularly to those waiting for endings to other fics I have started *cough*Frozen*cough*).
> 
> Also, in case it isn't just obvious (maybe it's not..I don't know), FN-3822 knows the sound of Kylo's voice because she's a creep (in a good way, lol). Since she can recall his face so perfectly, meaning she has seen him multiple times without his mask, she would have definitely been near him while he has be conversing without his mask as well.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I already have the next oneshot started. (I call them oneshots just because I fail at finishing series...a bit of a superstition, haha!). I'll post that as soon as I'm able! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
